


Rainbow Kisses on a Cloudy Day

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [44]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 100 days challenge, Flash Fan Fiction Friday, M/M, Personal Challenge, Pink - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, rainbow kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Prompt PinkAnd : Rainbow KissesOr Arthur and Merlin get trapped under an awning during a rainstorm .
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Rainbow Kisses on a Cloudy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Warning: Part of my personal writing Challenge. The prompt Rainbow Kisses is from tumblr.  
> No Archive Warnings Apply.

Merlin and Arthur are headed back to their apartment when heavy rain comes out of no where. So they took refuge underneath a dark green awning that lined the storefronts on this street.

Arthur glances at Merlin. He looks very good today in his black ensemblebut rumbled, Merlin had just decided to go goth, Arthur’s not sure if that’s not sure if that’s the right word, in his old young age. 

Curse you modern era for your new way of speaking! Arthur thinks.

“Arthur?” Merlin says “You alright?”

“Yeah.” He says, “Just tired I guess.” Thinking about what they’ve done today, all the walking, bounding around singing various songs that Arthur doesn’t know the lyrics to quite yet. And is only slightly bummed that he managed to acquire a stain on his favorite pink shirt.

“You had fun though right?” Merlin asks a little worry slipping into his voice.

“Yeah.” Arthur says giving Merlin a bright smile when he waves the miniature flag he’s holding around. It has the colors of the rainbow on.

He can see that Merlin is looking at him intensely. “Don’t be so serious.” Arthur orders voice taking on a tone he hasn’t uttered since back in Camealot, he brushes the tip of the flag against Merlin’s nose. And Merlin goes crosseyed looking at it.

“What was that for? Merlin asks confused, pulling back slightly.

“Rainbow Kisses.” Arthur says giving the flag another small shake 

Merlin just smiles at him.


End file.
